


For Your Love, I'd Start A Riot

by damniamgay



Series: Emily and Beca [12]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, just gut wrenching fluff, theyre so soft its adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: A collection of fics that are too short to stand alone, but too long for me to not post them somewhere.





	For Your Love, I'd Start A Riot

"That's unfair." 

"Life's unfair." 

Emily complained once more about the technicalities and how she was right and that Beca was wrong, all Beca could do was sit back and smirk as she watched her girlfriend slowly give up. "Are you finally gonna let me have a go on the level now?" Beca asked sarcastically. Emily slowly pushed her phone into Beca's hand. 

It took her five minutes and two tries to beat the said level, and fifteen minutes to explain how Beca didn't mean to 'ruin' the game for Emily.

"It's only sabotage if the other person doesn't agree to it." Emily sighed sadly staring at the pulsing notification congratulating her on completing the level in the shortest time out of all her facebook friends. "Hey, come on babe. I didn't mean to get you a best time as well." Emily sighed once more.

"Are you mad?" Beca looked up from the phone roughly half an hour since she beat the level Emily had been stuck on for a good month. The taller girl pulled the phone out of Beca's grasp with a pout on her face. She stared at the notification once more before responding.

"I'm not mad, just disappointed." Emily overexaggerated and looked up slowly to watch Beca's face change slowly. The smirk had faded rapidly.

"Woah, woah, woah. That's a step too far, babe. That's not cool." She thought for a moment and pulled her phone out of her trouser pocket. "You can beat a Candy Crush level on my phone instead!" She suggested almost pleadingly. 

Emily placed her phone on the table, seriously considering the offer, "What level?" Beca quickly scrolled through the game searching for the level number she was on, knowing full well that she was far ahead of Emily. "524?" 

"No, I'm not crazy! Beca, who do you think I am! I could hardly get past level 32." She picked her phone back up again and slumped down on the chair she was sat on. "Awh, baby. You can't help it you're bad at the game."

"Wow, Beca!" Emily giggled slightly when she heard Beca cackling almost evilly. She held her arms out as a sign for a hug. Beca lifted an eyebrow, "Come on, love me. Or at least pretend you do for a second." Beca slumped over to Emily with fake disinterest. Emily pulled her in tightly and quickly pushed her to the floor and started tickling her sides. She straddled her to prevent Beca escaping her surprise attack. "Emily...dude...that's...not...cool." Beca managed to stutter out between gasps for air and belly-retching laughter. 

"That's what you get for being a complete poohead." She finally gave in and stopped tickling Beca at the sight of her face softening. 

"You're so cute." 

"So are you." Emily responded quickly and snatched a kiss before running away from the annoyed (and not cute-at all) Beca.

She ran crazily after Emily, "You're lucky I love you!" she said through panting after running up the stairs following Emily.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been dead for a few months??? but I'm back. It's summer holidays and I'm back for six weeks before probably dying for another year due to exams and shit, but this is what I'm doing to ease myself back into writing before probably writing a full on story later tonight. So I hope you enjoyed this and leave me any ideas or prompts on here or on my tumblr @damniamgay (come say hi)


End file.
